


Finally

by playing_with_fire_again



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood, Bulimia, Cutting, Depression, Eating Disorder, Gen, Other, Self Harm, Self-Esteem Issues, binge and purge, self hatred, this is very angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playing_with_fire_again/pseuds/playing_with_fire_again
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belgium's had a rough day. So she turns to her automatic coping methods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

When Annabelle couldn't vomit anymore, she just threw up blood. And it felt so _damn good_. She revelled in the metallic taste as it spewed out by the drops, mixed with food chunks and saliva.

It was almost like a second meal, she smiled. She tasted something salty and decided it was her tears.

God, I'm such a fucking worthless _baby_ , aren't I? Aren't I, Annabelle? Come on, throw this dog a bone.

Tell me what a fat, pathetic pile of shit I am. I love hearing it, and I know you love telling me. Oh, and throw in the bit about me being lonely, please. I love crying until I choke. This emotional, physical pain is so overwhelming. It helps me think, it helps me breath. It makes me a new woman.

 

She rinsed off the vomit from her fingers and coaxed some more mutilating thoughts from her mind. Nothing seemed to be good enough, so she pulled out the big guns. A little razor. Her heart thumped in her chest. She couldn't get enough of the pain, loved smearing her own blood on her legs and smelling the thick stench of metal in the air.

This is truly what she lived for. This is what got her through the days when she forgot to take her medication, this is what made it all worthwhile. This little silver blade. She loved it like a newborn baby loves their naps, their food, their toys.

She sliced a tiny segment of her upper thigh and was pleased with the results. Dark red, almost like a maroon, trickled off and then dried.

When it dries it is so pretty, she thought.

I can finally see the colours, she thought.


End file.
